yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Quillbolt Loop
Basics The Quillbolt Loop revolves around using the effects of Quillbolt Hedgehog and Imperial Iron Wall to create a Loop that can be used to take out all of their opponent's Life Points. The following cards are required to perform the loop: * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Imperial Iron Wall * Mass Driver, Cannon Soldier, Toon Cannon Soldier, Catapult Turtle, or Dark Strike Fighter (Traditional Format only) * Any Tuner Monster Simply have a Tuner face-up on the field, revive Quillbolt Hedgehog from the Graveyard with its effect, and Tribute it for Mass Driver's or Cannon Soldier's effect. By having Imperial Iron Wall active Quillbolt Hedgehog will not be removed from play and you can repeat the process until you've won. Strategies Chances are you won't have all the necessary cards to pull off the Loop at the start of the duel, so as you're trying to get them all together, you should take advantage of Quillbolt's effect and rapidly Synchro Summon strong monsters. Synchro Summoning many Level 5 to 8 Synchro Monsters is very easy if you can get 2 to 3 Quillbolts on the Field or in your Graveyard while Imperial Iron Wall is active. Best ways to get Quillbolt on the field or in the Graveyard: * Activate "Future Fusion" and send "Cyber Dragon" and all three Quillbolts to the Graveyard for the Fusion Summon of "Chimeratech Overdragon." Just keep in mind that when Chimeratech Overdragon is summoned it will clear your field and destroy Future Fusion, therefore destroying itself. ** Chimeratech Fortress Dragon may also prove useful if the opportunity arises to summon it. * In the Advanced Format you can search out Quillbolt Hedgehog with Sangan, Giant Rat, or even dump it straight to the Graveyard with Foolish Burial. * When Quillbolt hits the field, it'll likely have been by Special Summon, either by its own effect, the effect of Giant Rat, etc.. When this happens, chain an Inferno Reckless Summon to pull them all out. ** Bring out Quillbolt with Junk Synchron, do the above with Inferno Reckless Summon, then you can Synchro Summon for at least a 3900 ATK Junk Warrior. * Use Shrink or Alchemy Cycle to reduce Quillbolt's ATK, then activate Machine Duplication to bring out the other two. * With the release of the /Assault Mode monsters you can now summon even more powerful monsters while waiting for the right cards, so adding Assault Mode Activate and some /Assault Mode monsters into this deck could also be helpful, although you run the risk of slowing the deck down. Suggestions and Ideas * Quillbolt Hedgehog doesn't have much use in the hand, so throwing in cards like Lightning Vortex or The Tricky that have discarding as a cost won't be as detrimental as they would be in other decks. * It's definitely not a bad idea to have a Burial from a Different Dimension or possibly even a Return from the Different Dimension handy in case you loose a Quillbolt or two because you didn't have Imperial Iron Wall setup when you needed it. * You can search out Cannon Soldier with Mystic Tomato or Sangan, however with only 1400 ATK it's not likely to remain around for long, so depending on how you build your deck it may be more advantageous to leave this card out and rely solely on Mass Driver, despite the fact that it can't be searched out, or on Dark Strike Fighter, depending on how reliably your deck can summon him. * You can use A Cat of Ill Omen to search out Imperial Iron Wall. * If Imperial Iron Wall gets destroyed you can retrieve it with Mask of Darkness. * Cards such as Gravity Bind and Fake Trap can be used to defend your Quillbolts and Imperial Iron Walls, respectively. * You can use Revival Gift to bring back a Tuner Monster once you have all the appropriate cards on the field. Your opponent will get two tokens but at this point it shouldn't matter anyway. * Imperial Custom can be used to prevent your Imperial Iron Wall from being destroyed. * You can use Magical Merchant to send cards to the graveyard, so may you send a Quillbolt Hedgehog to graveyard. * In the Traditional Format you can use Painful Choice to send Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard. Recommended Cards Effect Monsters * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Cannon Soldier * A Cat of Ill Omen * Giant Rat * Morphing Jar * Mystic Tomato * Sangan * The Tricky * Magical Merchant * Spear Cretin * Cyber Dragon * Fox Fire * Mask of Darkness Tuner Monsters * Dark Resonator * Junk Synchron * Krebons * Plaguespreader Zombie * Shiba-Warrior Taro * Nitro Synchron Spells * Mass Driver * Foolish Burial * Inferno Reckless Summon * Burial from a Different Dimension * Card of Safe Return (Traditional Format only) * Hand Destruction * Emergency Teleport * Pot of Avarice * Future Fusion * Painful Choice (Traditional Format only) Traps * Call of the Haunted * Imperial Iron Wall * Graceful Revival * Gravity Bind * Fake Trap * Limit Reverse * Imperial Custom Fusion Monsters * Chimeratech Overdragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Synchro Monsters * Armory Arm * Black Rose Dragon * Colossal Fighter * Dark Strike Fighter * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth * Goyo Guardian * Junk Warrior * Magical Android * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Thought Ruler Archfiend